


More Then Expected

by Vegorott



Series: Dantistache One-Shots [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cock Warming, Dark likes to watch a little, M/M, Voyeurism, it's some smut, overstiulation, porn w/o plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It started off as a normal meeting until Dark peeks into Anti’s minds and hears what he’s really craving and it doesn’t take much to convince Dark to indulge in his own with the help of Wilford.





	More Then Expected

Dark sat in his usual seat at the head of the table, eyes glancing over at Anti who had no shame in just staring at him. Anti sometimes joined the meetings if the other Septiceyes were busy and he didn’t want to be alone. It was one of the rare times when he actually, somewhat, behaved since he had no idea what was going on most times and just sat next to Wilford, holding his hand. 

Bim and Ed were currently arguing about an idea Ed had and Dark simply let them go, using this moment to figure out what was on Anti’s mind, he was looking at him for a reason. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, tilting his head a little and letting his own mind travel into Anti’s. 

_ I wonder if Dark would be down to fuck when this is over? I am dying for some fun. _

Dark’s face split into a large smirk.

_ Maybe I could poke at him enough to get him to wreck me. I want to be fucking destroyed.  _

Dark left Anti’s mind and shifted his focus to summon his aura, moving it under the table so the black smoke wouldn’t be seen. A little smirk played on Dark’s lips when he saw Anti suddenly jerk up, the others were too busy trying to calm the situation between Bim and Ed to notice, except for Wilford. Wilford caught the look on Dark’s face and knew exactly what was happening, who knew Dark would ever be open to something like this? 

Wilford saw Anti bite his lower lip before placing his forehead down on the table, a very soft whine coming out of him as he shifted slightly. Wilford adjusted himself as well, making it so he could place a hand on Anti’s back, letting his fingers gently trace along Anti’s spine, fingertips barely touching the skin and causing Anti to shiver from it. He also looked at Dark and gave him a wink, letting the other man know that he’s in on the game. Dark’s eyebrows only twitched up to show he understood the look as well and his head straightened up before moving towards the other way, Wilford could now see that Anti was basically rutting his rear against the seat. 

Anti was now biting the meat of his thumb, cold pleasure going through him as a soft, black cloud covered the lower part of his body, part of it hiding under his shirt and playing with his nipples while the rest was slowly, oh-so-slowly, stroking his cock and teasing at his hole and he was trying his damn best to get it into him but no matter how much he moved, he couldn’t get what he wanted. 

“I’m just saying that it could work.” Edgar was now standing at this point. 

“And I’m just saying to suck a dick.” Bim had his arms crossed but was still sitting.

“We know you would just love to-”

“Would both of you cut it out, you’re acting like children.” Dr. Iplier got up himself. “We can talk about this without-” He was stopped this time by Anti letting out a loud groan. “Anti, are you okay?” Dr. Iplier asked while Google’s first instinct was to check under the table, not seeing anything or  _ one _ . 

“I feel this meeting needs to come to a close,” Dark stated, eyes on Anti, who was still hiding his face. “Clearly Edgar and Trimmer need to work on some personal issues before we can continue discussing what was offered.”

“We don’t-” 

“All of you are dismissed.” Dark cut Bim off, who just huffed at him and got up, making sure to give Edgar the bird as he walked out of the room, Edgar sniffed and went after the other Iplier, his shout getting cut off by the door shutting and leaving Dark, Wilford, and Anti alone in the room. 

“I must admit, Darkling, I never thought you’d ever play during a meeting.” Wilford sang, leaning back and now having his hand go to Anti’s thigh, giving it a nice squeeze. Anti sat up and let this groan out without holding back, that hand being close to what he wanted now that the smoke was gone. 

“Seeing those two yell through their sexual frustration and confusion made me have a craving to indulge in my own.” Dark chuckled, making himself comfortable. “Although I’d like to get a real show before starting. I bet Anti would love to finally be filled, he looks a little out of it already” 

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’ve just had a fucking smoke dick teasing at me for almost twenty minutes,” Anti growled. 

“I honestly didn’t believe it was that long.” Dark shrugged. 

“Time flies when you’re being a fuck.” Anti scoffed, yelping when Wilford suddenly grabbed him, lifting him up and setting him right back down on his lap, making sure he was still facing Dark.  

“Someone’s a little feisty even though they were trying to dry-fuck against a chair,” Wilford whispered into Anti’s ear, both hands on Anti’s thighs, slowly rubbing in and out, fingertips barely touching his crotch. 

“Just fuck me already, clearly Dark wants to watch,” Anti said. 

“I didn’t know you could read my mind as well.” Dark hummed, getting enjoyment out of the face Anti made. 

“That’s why you-oh you mother fucker.” Anti was about to say more but Wilford started to press kisses against his neck. “Fine, whatever, at least I’m getting what I want.” Anti moved his hips a little and could feel that Wilford was hard and by how stiff it was, he had been for a while. 

“You are, but it’s not exactly what you had in mind.” Anti just raised a brow at Dark, letting Wilford lift him and start sliding down his pants and boxers. “If you’re uncomfortable with anything, let us know, a simple ‘stop’ and we’ll do so,” Dark stated as a cold finger pressed against Anti’s hole, telling him the Wilford was ready to start prepping. 

“Please, like e riding a dick is gonna make me use a safe word.” Anti scoffed, leaning forward to press his elbows against the table, letting Wilford know to go ahead and go ahead he did. 

“It’s a little different than that,” Dark said. 

“You’re gonna have to be a little clearer than that, Darky.” Anti said before a moan came out of him, Wilford already at two fingers and making sure to make Anti feel as good as possible. “Does Bubbles even know?” 

“We have an understanding in my taste.” Dark gave Wilford a smirk and got one in return, a third finger going in and Anti moaning once more.

“Fuck, you can work those fingers.” Anti rocked his hips back a little and was glad he was allowed to. “If you keep this up, I’m gonna cum.” Anti warned, letting himself lean down further when Wilford only kept rubbing his thick fingers against that sweet spot inside of him. 

“What do you say, Darky?” Wilford asked, snaking a hand around Anti’s hips and just grabbing his cock, giving it a slight squeeze. 

“I say, let him already have one, it’ll make the others more fun.” Dark chuckled. 

“You just love seeing it, admit it.” Wilford started to stroke Anti, moving both hands at the same pace. 

“Oh, fuck~” Anti felt his knees lock as an orgasm came to him faster than expected. “Fuck.” He cursed again, making a mess on the ground. “Wait, others?” He asked after taking a moment to catch his breath. 

“Remember, you can always say no.” Dark reminded. 

“Why would I say no to more fun?” Anti could feel Wilford holding his hips again, guiding him to hover over his cock that he had just slipped out of his pants. “Be my guest.” Anti said to Wilford over his shoulder. “Be. My. Guest.” Anti made sure every word came out clearly as he was lowered, that stretch causing a soft burning sensation that was too good for Anti to ever forget.

“I love that my cock is the one thing that can get you to be quiet.” Wilford chuckled in his throat. “At least for a little bit.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Anti went to move, but Wilford placed both hands on his hips and kept him down. “What?” 

“Let’s test your patience.” Dark’s cheeks had a hint of a flush to them. 

“Holy shit, I never would have guessed you were into this.” Anti chuckled, being moved so that he and Wilford were both more comfortable in the chair. “You like watching, Darky?”

“I’ll admit to enjoying observing from time to time.” Dark said, lip twitching into a smile when Wilford scooted himself further back so that Dark could get a full view of Anti’s lower half being fully exposed. 

“Are we testing my patience, or his?” Anti asked, really wanting to move but Wilford’s hands and his own stubbornness and competitiveness made him not. 

“I am a man of patience, I know you’ll break first before I even break a sweat.” Dark said smugly. 

“Is that so?” Anti pressed his back to Wilford’s chest and spread his legs apart, giving Dark an even better view and he knew the little moan he let out helped his case. “Loser gets to fuck the other senseless?” 

“Hard to fuck something out of you that you’ve already lost.” Dark hummed. 

“Chickening out?” 

“You have a deal.” 

“Take off your pants, at least be a little fair.” Anti chuckled. 

“Am I just a pawn in this?” Wilford asked with a wiggle of his mustache. 

“Loser can suck your dick as well.” Anti offered. 

“Guess I’ll take that.” Wilford placed his chin on Anti’s shoulder. “I’m always down for a good ol’ fashioned split roast and both of you have such a skill with your mouths.” 

“Wilford.” Dark said as a warning, sitting back down in the chair with his pants and boxers neatly folded on the table. 

“Anti said he wanted this to be fair and you have some catching up to do.” Wilford slouched back, resting an arm around Anti’s stomach while the other went up to rub at his jaw. “And we all know how much you just adore praise.” Dark just cleared his throat. “I’ll say that I hope Anti wins because your mouth is a thing of wonders, those lips are luscious and full and look even ore beautiful when they’re stretched so nicely around my cock.” Wilford grinned when he saw that his comments made Dark’s dick twitch. 

“Wil~” Anti whined, telling Wilford he wasn’t enjoying being ignored and since he wasn’t happy, he wasn’t going to get off again or at least as easily since Wilford was tightening his hold against Anti to prevent him from rocking. 

“I wish you were closer, my Darkling-dear. I wish I could have my hands on you, traveling up your perfect body and feeling that soft skin on my fingertips.” Wilford knew Dark’s weak spots after years of being with the man and he knew what to do to win this little bet. He also knew Dark liked to be knocked down a few pegs, at least sexually he did. 

“Fuck~” Anti was whining again, body trembling a little against Wilford’s. “I-” 

“Nuh-uh, my sweet.” Wilford placed a hand on Anti’s mouth. “I know you can last longer, right?” Anti just looked at him before nodding his head, letting Wilford know that he was okay to continue. “I’m on your team for this.” Dark only gave Wilford a glare, removing his tie and tossing it aside before undoing the top buttons of his shirt, it feeling a little restrictive at the moment. 

“I’m the one with a dick in me.” Anti growled. 

“Give it a moment.” Wilford snapped his fingers and Dark suddenly sat straight up. “We have to be fair~” He sang as Dark’s glare got stronger but gave silent permission for Wilford to keep going. Dark tensed up and a grunt came out of his nose and it took Anti a second to catch the tint of pink in the air that surrounded Dark’s crotch. 

“Gotta catch up.” Anti tried to smirk but his head went back and he moaned when the slightest movement of his body caused pleasure to travel up him. 

“To a degree.” Wilford was rubbing his thumb on the arm rest of the chair and Dark was now tightly gripping the arm rests of his own chair. “And…” Wilford held out the word before stopping his hand. “Even.” 

“Fuck.” Dark cursed. “Fucking, hell.” 

“Aura dick?” Anti asked.

“Aura dick.” Wilford confirmed. 

“Ni-ice.” Anti was sweating at this point. “Wil-”

“One minute, if you can last a minute you’ll win.” Wilford was talking very quietly. “Dark loves to watch this, but he’s terrible at taking it.” 

“A minute?” 

“What do you think me and Dark do during our little ‘meetings’ while you’re away at the Septiceyes?” Wilford chuckled. 

“Maybe I should come over more often.” Anti offered.

“I wouldn’t complain.” Wilford pressed a kiss to Anti’s jaw. “Ten...nine...eight…” Anti glanced at Dark and could see that his once gray face was practically a bright pink and his breathing was harsh and ragged. Wilford was right. Dark was terrible at taking it. And to think he says that Anti is impatient. “Three...two...one-”

“Fuck! Wil, please!” Dark cried out. “Do something! Anything!” 

“Do you give?” Wilford asked, the smugness strong in his voice. 

“Yes!” 

“Holy fuck.” Anti laughed weakly. 

“Are you going to be able to actually fuck him?” Wilford asked. Anti just nodded. “I have a plan” Anti whined when Wilford lifted him up and off of him. “We’ve been so well behaved and patient so far, just give it another moment and you’ll get what you desire. Wilford placed Anti on the table, having him lay on his back. “Come here, Darky-dear.” Wilford was loving having both men doing what he said as he guided Dark up onto the table as well, helping him to his knees and having him slowly sink down on Anti’s cock, having been already pre-stretched and lubed by his aura. He’ll admit to adding a little bit of his euphoria to the aura as he worked Dark open, but he had to even out the playing field, didn’t he? He knew that Dark was aware of that since the aura came with the euphoria most times and would have said something if he disapproved. 

“Ah~” Dark moaned, Wilford’s hands now gripping his hips and helping him bounce on Anti, getting the other man to moan out as well, although he was much louder and harsher with his language. Wilford slowly slid himself back into Anti, getting, even more, moans from him. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck me!” Anti grabbed a hold of Dark’s thighs and thrust his hips up as Wilford moved his in. 

“You both are doing so well.” Wilford praised, hugging himself close to Dark as he rammed into Anti, getting a little high-pitched gasp to come out of Anti each time he went in all the way. “Look at how beautiful you two are.” Wilford spoke directly into Dark’s ear and gave it a nip before pressing several kisses down Dark’s neck. 

“W-Wil, please.” Dark begged, panting with his mouth wide open. 

“I guess I can indulge you some more.” Wilford placed two fingers inside of Dark’s mouth and soon Dark was moaning around them with no attempt to control himself, eyes going soft and glazed over. Wilford looked down at Anti, who wasn’t even able to move anymore due to being blissed out himself. “Alright, let’s get you two done.” Wilford started to piston his hips even faster and took his free hand to rapidly stroke Dark’s cock, getting beautiful sounds from them both. Dark gasped and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was in his mouth as he came, getting it all over Anti’s stomach and chest, messing up his t-shirt

“Oh, fuck!” Anti screamed when he came a few moments later, nails digging into the thick flesh of Dark’s thighs as Wilford had both of them riding their high for a little longer until he came himself, giving it a few more thrusts before he pulled out as he caught his breath. 

“You two are definitely a handful.” Wilford said before blinking and sending all three of them into the bedroom, bodies fully cleaned and Anti and Dark landing on the bed. “I’m shocked the second half actually worked...kind of.” He added with a sigh, seeing that there was still cum on the clothing. “Good excuse to get naked.” Wilford chuckled, slipping his own clothing off even though he was the least messy of them all. 

“Wilfy.” Anti groaned in protest when Wilford started to move him to get his shirt off. 

“You’re not ruining my sheets.” Wilford said, tossing the shirt aside. “You’re both fucked out.” He laughed again, trying to get Dark’s shirt off now and the man being practically limp in his arms. 

“Who wouldn’t get fucked out by being with you?” Anti giggled, doing it more when Wilford used his arm to pull him in as he laid down on the bed, getting Dark to curl up on the other. 

“I mean, I try.” Wilford ran a hand through Dark’s hair, relaxing when Dark nuzzled into the touch and telling him that Dark was still present, but just blissed. 

“That was a lot more than I expected.” Anti stated, getting himself comfortable against Wilford’s chest. 

“We’re a little extra.” Wilford laughed. 


End file.
